Il faut dire à tout esprit naissant
by Aozora Dolls
Summary: Le titre ne vous dit vraiment rien ? Pas grave, il n'est malheureusement pas entier. Le principal est de venir lire. Un OS tout simple, sur Gilbert Nightray et sur les réactions de certaines personnes après qu'il soit ... Comment dire ? Monté au ciel.


_Me revoilà (: ...Cette fois ci avec un OS sans prétention toujours sur Pandora Hearts. Principalement sur Gilbert Nightray. (Tout en passant, le titre n'est pas en entier quand on clique dessus ^^' ... un long titre après tout )  
_

_Surtout ne pas s'inquiéter, toujours aucun OC par ici (: ... J'espère seulement que vous n'allez pas me sauter à la gorge en voyant le contenu ^^' ..._

_J'avoue que j'avais écris celui-ci bien avant celui sur Kuroshitsuji. Et surtout qu'ils sont totalement différents ^^ . J'espère que vous allez l'aimer (: _

_J'ai essayé de vous mettre les paroles plus en évidence que la narration, comme dans le texte original, mais faute de couleur, vous aurez le droit au gras (: _

_Bonne lecture (:  
_

* * *

_**Il **__**faut**__** dire**__** à **__**tout**__** esprit **__**naissant**_

_**Qu'aucune **__**cause**__** ne **__**vaudra **__**jamais**__** la **__**mort**__** d'un **__**innocent**__**.**_

**_«__Il était mon ami… Le seul qui me connaissait vraiment… Qui pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir failli à sa mission… Il avait tellement souffert pour moi… Bravant toutes les dangers pour survivre et m'aider… Aujourd'hui il a fait le choix de trop… L'attaque de trop… Il est parti à tout jamais…. »_**

_L'homme s'approcha doucement du corps inanimé qui gisait au sol dans une marre de sang. Il espérait le voir bouger ne serait ce qu'un petit peu et ouvrir doucement les yeux… Mais non… Rien, il n'y avait d'un coup plus aucuns bruits autours d'eux. Les combats avaient cessés. L'ennemi s'était retiré. Il ne restait plus que les membres de Pandora et l'odeur persistante de la mort. _

_L'adolescent aux yeux verts émeraude venait enfin d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Il se laissa tomber, genoux au sol et craqua. Ses yeux se remplirent doucement de fines larmes au goût salé._

**_« Impossible… »_**_ Fut le seul mot qu'il prononça en voyant les autres personnes s'approcher de lui. Oz Bezarius ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'en ce jour de guerre il n'y aurait qu'un seul mort et que ce serait de son côté… En cet après midi d'été, Gilbert Nightray venait de rendre son dernier soupir… _

_Ainsi pour finir la journée, la pluie se mit à tomber doucement, mouillant petit à petit chaque personne une par une. Effaçant doucement le sang du corps du jeune homme… Il semblait seulement endormi maintenant quand on ne voyait pas cette large blessure._

_Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune blond, essayant de le calmer un peu et arrêtant les sanglots qui secouaient tout son corps. Il releva doucement le regard pour voir Break se tenir droit à côté de lui. Son visage ne trahissant aucuns sentiments. Ni tristesse, ni peur …Rien, il semblait si fermé. _

**_« Il est mort heureux. D'avoir pu rendre un dernier hommage en protégeant son jeune maître _**

**_-Vous êtes horrible… Break Xerxes. »_**

_Les sanglots redoublèrent alors autours du mort, même les yeux d'Alice se noyaient doucement de larmes malgré tout ses efforts pour les retenir. Il allait lui manquer tout de même cet abruti de tête d'algue… C'était fini maintenant, elle pleurait, pleurait de tout son être. Sur le moment elle n'était plus une Chain, mais une humaine. _

_Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, laissant la pluie mouiller doucement leurs cheveux, les rendant ensuite assez lourds. Mais ils s'en fichaient. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient voir ou faire. C'était que le jeune Nightray se réveille doucement …. Comme ci il n'avait fait que dormir tout ce temps. Pourtant rien. Même deux jours après alors que le corps était à Pandora. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était seulement maintenant d'une couleur assez peu commune… Ils devaient maintenant tous faire leur deuil. Se dire qu'il ne reviendra plus._

_En attendant l'albinos venait d'arriver dans la chambre de la jeune rousse. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Croisant tout de même un regard rempli de tristesse. _

**_« Mlle Sharon, c'est le moment d'y aller. Si vous êtes prête. » _**

_La jeune femme ne laissa aucuns sons sortir de sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Qu'elle arrête de verser autant de larmes. Après tout la guerre avait toujours fait des morts et elle en ferra toujours. Malgré les litres de larmes déversées par le chagrin de toutes ces femmes… Ces frères…. Amis… Et voilà, elle venait de se jeter dans les bras de Break pour continuer de pleurer encore et toujours…. Jamais elle n'allait accepter de laisser partir ces êtres si chers à ses yeux uns par uns … Il fallait que tout s'arrête maintenant …. _

_Les minutes passèrent pendant lesquels le Chapelier faisait des pieds et des mains pour calmer la Comtesse… Heureusement pour lui il finit par y arriver, commençant à sortir de la chambre, en serrant dans sa main d'adulte, celle de la demoiselle qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une petite enfant… Qui venait de découvrir la mort et sa douleur…Toujours et toujours présente. _

_Quand ils arrivèrent tout deux dans la petite chapelle, ils purent voir un cercueil joliment décoré ainsi qu'une quantité de personnes ayant les yeux rouges… Le chagrin se faisait ressentir partout dans cette assemblée. Mais il fallait aujourd'hui lui rendre hommage. Il n'aurait jamais voulu les voir ainsi. Souffrir par sa propre faute. _

_La noce commença doucement. Une noce bien funèbre qui se déroulait dans le silence complet…. Personne ne pleurait, tout le monde se retenait. Il fallait lui rendre cet hommage… Etre heureux… Il devait certainement se trouver dans un monde meilleur… Sans guerre, sans haine… Sans rien. Il allait certainement retrouver ses parents dont ils ne se rappel rien…Surveiller ses êtres chers de là où il se trouvait maintenant. _

_Le premier à faire casser ce silence de plomb était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Le jeune blond venait de se lever, serrant dans ses mains un paquet de petites feuilles… Retenant une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Il avait le courage de parler… De dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Oz Bezarius allait donner son premier hommage à cet homme ! A son serviteur … A son Meilleur Ami. _

__**_« J'aurai voulu ne pas verser de larmes aujourd'hui. Seulement pour que tu sois fière de moi. Pour que de là haut, tu puisses voir que ton jeune maître rend hommage à ton âme. Je ne veux plus être un lâche et un faible que tout le monde protège. Non…Je veux que ton dernier sacrifice ne reste pas vain… Je vais changer. Prendre du courage. Ne plus me poser sur les autres… Ressentir ce que tu as ressenti en changeant… _**

**_J'ai souffert, tellement souffert en voyant ton départ soudain… Tu n'étais plus mon serviteur depuis longtemps… Pour tout dire tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu as toujours été mon Meilleur Ami… Je t'aimais pour cela… D'un amour si fraternel… J'aimais le petit trouillard qui me faisait rire … Tu avais toujours des paroles douces et tu ne faisais de mal à personne… Ton destin était si injuste… Puis… Je t'ai vu … Sous cette forme d'adulte… Si grand … Si courageux… Si fort… Pourtant… Dans mon esprit tu n'avais pas changé. Toujours mon petit Gilbert… Celui que l'on aime embêter … Reviens … Reviens moi… Gilbert … S'il te plait… Mon Ami … »_**

_Ses dernières paroles étaient étouffées dans un sanglot. Finalement il n'avait pas put se retenir de pleurer. Sa dernière promesse silencieux envers son tendre ami n'avait pas était tenue. Il aurait tellement voulu être fort et tenir ses larmes. Mais maintenant s'était fini… Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. De nouveau couvert son visage de larmes au goût de sel. Leurs rands étaient les même désormais. Personne ne pouvait le contester. Ils n'étaient plus Oz Bezarius & Gilbert Nightray. Mais seulement Oz & Gilbert. Jusqu'à la fin._

_Le jeune noble n'eut pas la force de bouger pour retourner à sa place. Se fut encore une fois Break qui l'aida à se déplacer pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe. Il put sentir son corps trembler sous les sursauts des sanglots… Il souffrait tellement. Mais le jeune Bezarius était si fort, il supportait la tête haute, la mort de son ami de toujours. Quelque chose que peu de gens arriveraient à faire. Rien que pour cet acte. Gilbert devait sourire de voir son jeune maître aussi mature._

_Quelques minutes, pour ne pas surprendre l'assistance, le deuxième à prendre la parole n'était autre que le frère de Gilbert. Vincent Nightray. Celui-ci semblait ne pas souffrir du dépars brutal de son frère chéri. Comme toujours personne ne pouvait savoir ce que pensait ce rat d'égout de Nightray. Etait-il triste ? Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le dire. Pourtant tout le monde retint son souffle et ses larmes quand il ouvrit la bouche en se présentant devant eux._

**_« Tu sais. J'ai toujours montré un trop grand amour pour toi. J'ai tout fais pour que tu sois heureux. Je voulais céder au moindre de tes caprices. Mais j'ai fais tellement d'erreurs. J'ai vite compris que tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme un frère. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je voudrais voir ta réaction si tu étais à ma place… Voir si tes larmes couleraient comme les miennes ont coulés loin des yeux des autres. Quoi que j'ai pu faire. Je me semblais si … Loin … Tellement loin de toi… Tu avais l'air de tellement l'aimer et le chérir ce Bezarius ! Que tu venais à me mettre de côté… Crois tu que toutes ses poupées éventrées n'était qu'un appel au secours ? … Je voulais que tu me regardes Oniisan… Que tu me prennes dans tes bras… Que tu me dises que tu étais et que tu serais toujours là… Oniisan… Tu n'avais pas le droit… Pas toi… Les Meilleurs partent toujours les premiers… J'aurai voulu que cette phrase soit un mensonge… Oniisan... dis moi que je rêve … Je... »_**

_Personne ne pouvait rester insensible devant les yeux rouges et or du blond qui se remplissaient de minutes en minutes de larmes. Il voulait continuer à parler. Mais sa gorge se nouait. Il avait toujours tout fait pour son frère et pourtant n'avait pas put lui sauver la vie. Il se retrouvait maintenant tout seul… Perdu comme un enfant sans sa mère. Il venait de perdre sa dernière famille. Il voyait tellement d'espoir dans le regard de son frère ainé. _

_Vincent rejoignit doucement sa place sans l'aide de personne. Mais quand il tourna les yeux vers les autres personnes présente. Il put voir le regard pour une fois compatissant de Break. Aujourd'hui. Gilbert avait réussi à réunir tout le monde et calmer la haine qui s'y trouvait habituellement. _

_Le reste de la messe se déroula doucement et le temps passé trop lentement pour la plus part des personnes. Lorsque le corps fut mis sous terre, quelqu'un d'entre eux n'étaient même pas sortit. Sharon par exemple n'avait pas supportait la pression et Alice avait trouvé le prétexte de la soutenir alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était parti dans l'Abysse. _

_Oz lui avait déposé de belles roses rouges. Ada avait gardé le chapeau qu'elle lui avait offert tout en le serrant fortement contre elle. Vincent regardait seulement le corps de son frère s'enfoncer plus profondément de secondes en secondes, les yeux vides d'émotions._

_La fin de la journée se déroula calmement… Personne ne parlait à personne. Tout le monde restait dans son petit monde. Acceptant doucement de faire leur deuil et de laisser partir doucement leur ami. Pourtant, quand le jour laissa doucement sa place à la nuit. Quelqu'un se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite avant que l'on ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Mais maintenant c'était son tour._

_Il arriva doucement vers la tombe du Nightray et se mit presque à genoux devant. Il ne devait pas trop prendre son temps mais en même temps lui rendre son hommage. Lui qui avait été la personne la plus muette ce jour là._

**_« Gilbert-kun… Je ne voulais pas venir aussi tard, mais tout ces gens ne m'enchantaient guère. Je voulais te parler. Peut-être m'excuser de m'être servi de toi comme de ma petite marionnette depuis le début. Tu le savais. Mais tu ne disais rien. Je te voyais te détruire tout seul, mais ma bouche restait fermée. Tu avais peur qu'il ne meurt. Mais finalement c'est toi qui as rendu l'âme le premier. Un grand homme à dit un jour que cette dernière fête était la plus belle que l'on pouvait donné en ton honneur. Tes funérailles. Et je dois avouer qu'il avait raison. Tu as su jouer de ta prestance sans même dire un mot. Tu as réussi à faire pleurer les plus forts d'entre nous comme les plus fragiles. Tu nous as tous réuni et fait partir nos rancœurs. Tu as toujours était trop gentil Gilbert-kun. Mais tu es juste en même temps. Soit heureux là où tu es. »_**

_L'homme se releva doucement. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et devait maintenant partir. Pourtant il se fit sermonner par Mlle Sharon quand celle-ci le vit revenir couvert de boue et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il prétexta que ce n'était rien du tout. Il avait juste besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. La demoiselle fit la moue et affirma qu'elle le croyait. Pourtant, elle avait cru voir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Break Xerxes quand celui-ci tourna les talons. Il était resté impassible. Mais finalement la mort de Gilbert l'avait attristé. _

_

* * *

_

_Voilà (: _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce petit OS =/ _

_Review ? (: _


End file.
